At The Market
by NaturalDecline
Summary: Sam imprints on Bella leaving Edward no choice but to leave her, but when he comes back will it be a happy scene?
1. Chapter 1

**At the Market****: Chapter one**

**Hi everybody! This is my first Twilight fanfiction! And as a forewarning this is NOT for Edward haters OR lovers! I hope you enjoy it and leave a review if you are feeling like a good citizen :P Thanks for reading!**

It was a normal day, Charlie's birthday if something special needed to be pointed to. Bella was with her boyfriend Edward at the Forks market where she was picking the last few items for Charlie's birthday dinner.

Bella wanted to make this day really special; she hadn't lived with her father since her mother and her had moved away when she was just four years old. Sometimes she would stay with him in the summers but as she got older she came to see him less and less. Now that she was here with him in Forks, she wanted to make up for lost time.

Bella and Charlie had a special connection, they were friends more than father and daughter; they really understood each other. They were both quiet people for the most part, and they both knew how to have fun when the occasion called for it.

Bella tried to rein in her thoughts so that she could pick up the spice she needed and get on her way. When Edward noticed that Bella had been staring at the shelf for much too long he picked up a spice from the shelf and handed it to her. She looked at him with surprise, so he explained.

"I believe that this is what you are looking for" He spoke softly and it made Bella smile happily.

"I believe that you are right." She responded but then a crease formed between her eye brows. Edward chuckled lightly and smoothed the lines that had formed.

"What?" He asked her.

"It's just… I thought that you couldn't read my mind." Bella asked just as softly, there was an odd air to the market, no one was really talking and it was bothering her, she was afraid to talk too loudly, which was strange.

"I can't love, but I do know you rather well by now." He laughed, and it seemed like a louder laugh than it really was. Bella just had a really strange feeling. Everything around her felt strange and her stomach was twisting into knots.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward asked her, no longer smiling, but looking rather tortured.

"I don't know… that was weird." She answered him, the feeling passing her and when she looked up from her shoes she met a pair of dark chocolate eyes.

She was transfixed. The man before her was pulling her to him, only with his eyes. She felt like she should say something but nothing was coming to mind. She literally could not think of anything but the man standing in front of her, Edward was probably talking right now, but she couldn't even bring herself to acknowledge him at the moment.

Finally she was able to grasp herself as Edward had introduced himself, earning a handshake from the man she now knew was 'Sam Uley.'

"I'm Bella Swan, I think we have met at some point before though… at least I recognize you…" Bella trailed. Once she was looking at all of him instead of just his eyes she saw that he was tan, like all LaPush men, which she knew included him, he had slightly wavy black hair and was tall. Really tall. And shirtless. He was fine.

"Yeah, I think we have met. Right!" He exclaimed suddenly remembering something, "I was with Jake and Billy when you came over to Billy's for dinner your first night here." He told her.

Bella remembered exactly now. It seemed like forever ago.

"Well I need to go, get my… stuff." Sam told them, taking steps backward but never taking his eyes from Bella's, causing her to blush. "I'll see you around."

With that Sam Uley was gone and left Bella extremely confused as to what had just happened.

**Edwards Thoughts: **

_ Damn. That is MY girl! MY Bella! MY world. And HE has to come into this store and do this? He doesn't disserve her! Apparently fate thought differently from me. _

_ I wanted to cry. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to be mad at both of them, but I knew that it was neither of their fault. I knew what I needed to do, even if I didn't want to. Fate hates me. I love this girl with my entire being and fate just had to come and take it all away from me. _

_ I love you Bella… _

**SAM'S SIDE: **

Sam was on his way home from work when he had the most random urge to go to the store. He wanted to just send Paul or Jared to do it but that apparently wasn't what his wolf wanted.

Even stranger, his wolf would not let him go to the LaPush market, it wanted him to go to the Forks market. Once he got close enough to it, he knew why his wolf was furiously trying to get him there, he smelled vampire. He pushed his blue pick up as fast as the poor thing would go and swung into the parking lot.

He ran into the store taking note to the sign that said, "_No shoes, no shirt, no service." _ Behind the desk the sign was stapled to there was a woman wide eyed.

"You're fine, Darlin'" She told him, still staring him down, and as he looked up there were several other women staring along with her. He mumbled 'thanks' and followed his wolf's instincts which were still pulling him in the direction of the spice aisle.

He skidded to a halt when an auburn headed woman with the scent of a goddess looked up and made eye contact with her.

She was easily the most beautiful woman Sam had ever laid eyes on. Her milk chocolate brown eyes were staring just as frozen into his. Her hair was a beautiful auburn-brown and had soft curls, her skin alabaster white. Beauty in its true name.

All Sam could feel was a sense that all the previous cords in his life were snipped apart and were now attached to her, she was his world, she was everything he wanted, everything he needed, and in turn he would be the world for her; obtain the world for her.

He knew he had just imprinted on this woman. This Bella Swan. Oh yes, he knew her already. Seen her in Jake's thoughts, and seen her on her first night in town. He was just pulled out of his thoughts and longing stare into Bella's eyes when her vampire boyfriend, pretended not to know him and introduced himself.

Sam didn't like any of the Cullen's by any means but he knew that he could trust them, so after a short conversation he left. A thousand thoughts rushing and racing through his mind.

Sam walked, once more, past all the staring women and hopped into his truck. The ride home went by extremely fast and when he opened the door he was not prepared for the female voice that was calling out to him.

"Sam? Baby, is that you?" His fiancé, Leah, called to him. He didn't need to answer though, as she was already bounding down the stairs while pulling a peach colored t-shirt over her head.

Leah walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest, and Sam just didn't feel right. He still loved her, he knew, but it was a brother, sisterly love.

"We need to talk Leah." Sam told her as gently as he could. When Leah didn't respond to him, he continued. "Look. I love you, a lot. But that love? That love is like you're my best friend, or my sister, and I don't think that we should get married. I'm sorry."

As he waited for her to say something, she did something he wouldn't have expected. Sam had expected her to hit him, maybe throw something at him, but all she did was shed a solitary tear, then let loose a smile.

"I agree. I have been thinking about it for awhile." Leah told him.

That was that. They hung out, as Sam helped Leah pack all of her stuff to take back to her parents house, they talked and laughed and joked all night, acting like brother and sister.

**LEAH'S THOUGHTS: **

_ I know I had been thinking about it a lot. If I really wanted to get married or not, but now that he is gone… it hurts a lot. We had a lot of fun, just like old times when we were packing up. _

_ I still love, maybe as more than a brother, or really in a bit of a different way. But I know that I'll get used to it over time. _

_ I think he found someone new, I also know that he had been thinking about it for awhile. To be honest though, I don't think that I was ready to get married anyway. Maybe there is still something else out there for me. _

_ This really is an opportunity to find someone to love me who will love me with all of his heart. Either way, it still hurts for now. I thought as I slipped down my door and cried my heart out, ready to stand when this crying spell ends. _

** OK! So that was the first chapter! There was a lot more POV change than there will be throughout the story** **since it really was more of a prologue than the first chapter but like I said, there will be much less POV changing in the future. I wanted to make both Edward and Leah's thoughts sad but not overbearing because trust me; there will be plenty of hurt in this story by the end. Thanks so much for reading and please Review if you are feeling like a good citizen! **


	2. Chapter 2 Awkward

**I wrote Chapter two now (kind of obvious if I do say so myself.) I hope you guys love it. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review if you are feelin' like a good citizen today **

At The Market

Chapter 2: Flipped

Bella was lying in her bed, tucked into the blankets that lay upon her as she was trying to stay warm and be protected from the breeze that had continued to blow through her open window.

It had been two weeks. Two weeks, of Bella thinking of the man with no shirt, the man with deep russet skin and luscious black hair. As uncharacteristic as it may seem Bella threw those thoughts aside and thought,

'_Oh fuck me, he's just hot.' _

Two weeks. Two WHOLE weeks, since Bella had seen the hunk of man named, 'Sam Uley.' Really the only bad part about all of this, beside the fact that she hadn't seen Sam Uley in TWO WEEKS, was the reason she was suffering from the effects of having her window open.

Edward Cullen, her boyfriend, who, very inconveniently, was not Sam Uley.

Bella was startled slightly as she heard the small thump of her window being closed and when she looked up to the source of the noise she saw Edward himself standing just barely in front of it.

_Speak of the devil and he shall come. _Bella thought sarcastically.

"Bella, you look cold." He told her, reminding her to wrap the blankets around her tighter. Edward gave the sideways smirk that Bella had always loved, but for some reason, tonight, it did not have the same effect on her that it usually did.

Edward opened the closet door and reached to grab a wool blanket that rested upon the top shelf and returned to Bella's bedside to place it around her freezing form.

"You didn't have to leave it open love." He told her calmly, referring to the window. Bella defiantly shook her head 'no,' but said nothing in return.

"We have many things to discuss tomorrow my love." Edward said. Bella furrowed her brow but when she asked him what he had meant he allotted to say nothing. Shortly after, he began to hum his lullaby to her and she was asleep before she realized she had closed her eyes.

**IN LE MORNING: **

When Bella awoke, she immediately heard Edward's song voice which had been singing her lullaby the entire night. This was extremely curious to Bella, usually he was gone by the morning.

Upon realizing that Bella was awake he ceased his humming.

"Your father left this morning, I just hid whenever he came in to check on you." Edward told her sounding sad.

"Did you dream?" He asked her.

Bella had in fact did have a dream last night; it was a dream about a black wolf that came to live with her because she gave it treats, she had named the wolf Sam, and one day when she came home, the wolf turned into a man. The wolf had turned into Sam Uley and they fell in love. So Bella lied, glad that he could not read her mind.

"No… I didn't."

'_Oh yeah, I suck at lying.'_ Bella thought to herself when Edward said,

"Oh, really? Is that why you were talking all night?" He asked sarcastically with a small, and knowing smile, even if he didn't like it one bit. Bella just turned beat red.

"Um…What did I say?" She asked her friend embarrassed as all get out. Even more so embarrassed when she realized that, inwardly, she had just referred to him as just a friend.

"I believe that you kept saying the name, 'Sam Uley.'"

Bella just blushed harder and wanted to apologize ten thousand times over until Edward interrupted her thoughts.

"I am leaving." He told her and her eyes grew wide with surprise, but it was no surprise to him that he found no true sadness in her eyes, only curiosity.

"Wh- what do you mean Edward? W-why?" She felt horrible, she wasn't entirely sure if she still loved him romantically or not but she will always love him in some way or another and she didn't wasn't to see him hurting, ever.

"I-is it because I kept speaking about Sam in my sleep?" She asked him, thoughtful he could tell as her brow furrowed deeply.

"In a way love, you'll understand soon." And with that, before Bella could even blink he was gone and her window was left open, her drapes waving lightly like angels in the breeze that shot through the empty space of her room.

Bella felt as empty as the room before her as she stood and opened her dresser to pull out a forest green long sleeve t-shirt and slipped it over the tank top she already had on and walked down the stairs, finding a note from her father.

_ I won't be home 'till late. _

_ Love you,_

_ Dad. _

Bella now had the entire Saturday to herself. She had no idea what to do with it. She was not really depressed. Just a feeling she couldn't explain. She wasn't happy and she wasn't floating in the blue, she was somewhere in between sad and numb.

She stood in the junction between her living room and kitchen awkwardly and patted her hands on her hips not sure at all what she could or should do, nothing spoke out to her. The thought of reading crossed her mind, but it wasn't the least bit appealing, neither was TV nor eating breakfast.

Bella slowly made her way back to the stairs and ran up to Charlie's office where there was a turret window and sat in his swivel chair, looking at said window. She watched as days passed only moving for human necessities.

Once a week had gone by and Bella had yet to do anything, as it was Spring break at Forks High, Charlie began to worry. She should be having fun and going out with friends.

_I just don't want her going on any dates with that Newton kid, he's squirrely, I can tell. _Charlie thought. He knew that Edward had left, but for some reason he didn't think that she was depressed about that, but he had a feeling that it did at least have something to do with him.

**BELLA'S THOUGHTS**

_ I wonder what he meant by saying I would find out soon… will I find out soon? I know that it obviously has something to do with Sam Uley. Whom I cannot keep my thoughts away from him, even now that my first love has left me. _

_ What is wrong with me? GAH! I am so confused! Someone needs to tell me what's going on! Right now! _

**DING DONG* **

_ Eh Charlie will get it. _

"**Bella will you get that please?" **

_Dang-it! I don't want to get up right now, my legs hurt, well that's probably from sitting so long but whatever, I don't want to get up. _

_I wonder who is here anyway, prolly Billy or Jake. _

_Oh shit. It's Sam Fucking Uley. _

**SAM'S THOUGHTS**

_Ok, I know the leach is gone now, I need to talk to her. I miss her. Three weeks. Since I had seen her. Well two really, I of course, visit while she's sleeping. Fuck, I sound like a creep. But regardless, three weeks since she has looked back at me. _

_ It's time, I have to do this. _

**DING DONG* **

_ Ok I tried. There we go, I can leave now. _

_Crap. I can smell her. It's delicious. Girr. Fuck me. _

**DOOR OPENS* **

_ She's beautiful. Oh good God, I'm screwed. _

**Thanks for reading guys! I am so happy that I got this posted up now I am pretty happy with it, I hope you are too! Leav a quick review if you are feeling like a good citizen today :D**


	3. Cat's got the Wolf's tongue

**I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorrrrryyy! I was in a car accident (I am fine) very recently and I have not been able to update just a bunch of poopoo has gone on so I am very very sorry that I haven't updated, I hope that you all still want to read It would please me very much. Any whooo on with le story! **

**Chapter 3: Hot Damn! **

Bella quickly invited Sam into the warm house so that he could be out of the rain that was falling relentlessly and was being pushed under the deck and befalling directly onto Sam's shoulders.

"Thanks, that rain is crazy. One thing about living here that I cannot decide if I like or not." Sam said while laughing quietly. The rain brought about a new smell that his sensitive nose loved to acknowledge; it just seemed to cleanse the Earth in a way that human chemicals cannot.

Sam always felt closer to his wolf when it rained as well, especially on days such as this one, when it was spring and everything was starting to thrive and grow. It was always warming, but never too warm to where it was uncomfortable for his overheated body. Needless to say, spring was his favorite season.

On the other hand, rain takes away scents, which makes it more difficult for him to find people or objects that he is looking for that he could ordinarily smell when it wasn't raining. On top of that rain does get pretty gloomy when it is what you see all year, practically nonstop without fail.

"So, um, what brings you to Forks?" Bella asked Sam as she looked up from her feet, tucking her hair behind her ear. Sam couldn't take his eyes off of her, imprint or not he thought this woman was uniquely beautiful.

"Well, I just wanted to see what was up and I was in town anyway to pick up some… bananas and water and I could have gone to the store in LaPush but I… uh well I…" That's when Sam realized what he was saying wasn't really adding up and she was looking at him like he was way off of Earth at the moment. He collected himself before continuing with a much more straight forward attitude.

"Okay. So I am lying. As I am sure you caught onto. I-I came to see you. To uh; ask you if you want to grab a coffee with me or go to dinner sometime soon…" He trailed off. Where had the normal Sam gone? He was the tough, direct, leader, why was he stumbling over his own hesitant words recklessly in front of a teenage girl.

Honestly she did not appear to be a teenage girl and she certainly didn't act like one… Regardless, she is 5'3" and maybe one twenty! He faced down vampires and other beasts! Why can't he handle this?

Sam was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard her response to his question so, once more she was looking at him like he was from planet nine. And when Bella realized that he hadn't heard her she repeated herself.

"Coffee sounds great." She blushed as the words passed her lips and she tucked the hair behind her other ear quietly, unaware that she was sending a wave of vanilla and raspberries right towards Sam, who wanted to close his eyes in happiness.

"Great. How about tomorrow morning? Around nine?" Sam asked her, before quickly (inwardly) smacking himself for his mistake; she's still in high school, she'll have school.

'_Gah… so dumb…' _

"Oh that sounds good, I don't have anything going on tomorrow morning." Bella told him, smiling lightly.

Confused , Sam wondered, "Don't you have school?"

Bella's face dead panned as she wondered why he had even asked if he thought that she wouldn't be able to go, but he just looked so confused and almost hurt by her expression that she had to explain to him.

"Today is Friday, Sam." Sam's face held no recognition as to what that meant so Bella had to explain herself further.

'_Wow, he is really nervous or out of his element or something, I doubt he is really this dumb…' _ Bella thought to herself before speaking.

"Which means… that tomorrow is Saturday, a weekend? I mean, even if tomorrow wasn't a weekend, it's Spring Break, sooo… I'm off."

Sam felt entirely stupid at that moment, so much so he didn't even know what to say, so he settled with leaving the house and just seeing her tomorrow.

"Well, ya' know, I think I am going to go. That's great though. I am sorry for my blankness today, I am just having an overdramatic brain fart." He told her as he inched towards the door, wanting to get out before he made any more fool of himself, while at the same time, he wanted to stay and bask in her presence for as long as she would let him.

"I guess that I will just see you tomorrow then. And don't worry about it, I hate those things too." Bella said, chuckling as she walked him back to the door.

**LATER THAT NIGHT WITH BELLA **

"Oh my gosh Ang! Ahh! Sam asked me out to coffee! I am so excited, you have no idea. Like, no clue at all! I am so nervous though, I don't have anything to wear, seriously I don't care about clothes but damn girl, he's fine I have to look good!" Bella yelled into the phone all in one breath acting way out of character and confusing the hell out of her best friend Angela.

"Whoah! Bella! Take a breather girl!" Angela started. She was laughing so hard at her friend's expense; she had never seen Bella like this so it was extremely amusing to her.

"So what exactly happened? Who is Sam?" She asked, calming herself, ready for some answers.

"Well he is this guy I met like a few weeks or so before Edward left and he is so hot Ang, like I usually don't care too much about looks, you know that, but you can't even ignore his attractiveness, it's insane." She said quickly, still not bothering to take a breath; denying her body much needed oxygen.

"Ok. So Sam is hot. And he asked you out?" Angela asked, she would grill Bella about what he looks like later.

"Yeah, and he came over and he was so awkward it was adorable, like he was so nervous, and he asked me to go get some coffee with him in the morning! But I have nothing to wear! You have seen my closet! You know there is nothing in there!"

"Yeah, pretty much." Angela said in response thinking about how exactly she could help her friend.

"Ok what time is the date?" Angela wondered.

"Nine." Bella was quick with her answer.

"Okay. I'll be there at seven thirty. I am bringing back up. Be prepared." Angela warned her best friend almost menacingly.

"Okay, thanks!" Bella replied, hanging up the phone.

**Short little chapter, but the date is in the next chapter, and what is Angela thinking? I am only half sure myself lol! I am going to try to pump out this next chapter really quickly though since I have neglected my writing duties as of late… Once again, I am so sorry! Leave a review if you are feeling like a good citizen :DDD THANK YOU FOR READING! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **

**Hello everyone! I know it has been over a year since I have updated. I am very sorry. This year has been the most difficult of my life and I have had to divert my attention to other matters. I hope that you can forgive me and will continue to read my story. I have gotten most of the trials under control and am able to spend more time writing again and I am very excited to frequently and consistently update for you all again. I think it would be very beneficial to ****At The Market**** if I were to have a beta. If anyone is interested please send me a PM and let me know! **

**Beta Requirements: **

**Be comfortable with Lemons**

**Know Twilight fairly well**

**Beta Wishes: **

**Have Betad (word?haha) before (I have never had a Beta so I am really not so sure how it works so it would be very helpful to have someone with a bit of experience, though it is not totally necessary) **

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews and wonderful-ness. I know that if you have followed this story then this Author's Note is probably pretty disappointing, but so you know, by time this is posted I will be typing the next chapter (which is already completely written out.) **

**With much love,**

**Jess 3**


	5. Chapter 5: Its official! I am a w!

**Alright, here is the new chapter, I hope you all like it and this will be a very long story and I hope that in the end it was worth the wait! Thank you so much for reading! **

It's official: I must be a whore!

**Bella's POV**

I was waiting in my room fidgeting uncomfortably. I had already washed and dried my hair, made my bed, and had done the dishes. I woke up around five this morning because of the butterflies in my stomach. I know that I was acting like a little girl on Christmas morning and I regret absolutely nothing.

Just as I had begun to pull a brush through my now knotted, thanks to the blow drier, waves the doorbell rang shrewdly throughout the house. Charlie had left early this morning, before I had even gotten up, so when I rushed to the window at the top of the steps to see if there was a car in the drive way, the only sight that greeted me was Jessica Stanley's baby blue VW Bug.

I smiled to myself, it had been a very long time since I had hung out with Jessica because she is friends with Lauren Mallory, who is basically the Queen Bitch of Forks High. Lauren is an awful girl and Jess changes when she is around her. She goes from bubbly and excitable to gossipy and shallow. I can't even see what Jess must see in Lauren, honestly.

I, thankfully, made it down the stairs without tripping over my own feet. Which was a feat in and of itself because I could usually trip over a fly on the ground I am so clumsy.

I opened the front door to see my two only girl friends and greet both of them with a small smile.

"Thank you for coming to help me! I am so hopeless when it comes to this sort of stuff!" I exclaimed, truly thankful that they were here to help me.

"Come on Bella, we are your friends! Of course we are here to help you out, Duh!" Jessica huffed as she walked past me to head up the stairs, while carrying a giant bag filled with things I assume have to do with make-up and clothing. Angela quietly nodded her agreement, smiling softly at me before she followed Jess up the stairs, carrying a giant bag of her own.

I smiled and laughed lightly as I turned to close the door behind me. I climbed the stairs two at a time to meet the girls in my bed room. I could only imagine what the two girls in there had in mind, even if I had asked them for help, I wasn't quite excited about being tugged and pulled at until I was beautiful. I must say though, impressing Sam would be rather worth it.

After an entire hour of being primped and polished to look perfect, I began to grow restless. I have never particularly enjoyed or been good at the whole girly thing and today was no exception, so I closed my eyes and pictured what my date will be like.

Angela was behind me sitting on the edge of my bed, her legs on either side of me as she curled my already wavy hair. Jessica was on the other side of the room studying several different outfits that she had deemed possible candidates for my date clothing, since she had already finished my make-up.

"So Bella, I've been so very curious, what does this Sam guy look like?" Angela asked letting out a quiet laugh.

"Um… well… Good?" I stuttered, truly unable to describe him correctly. I mean how does one depict the utter perfection that was Samuel Uley?

"Oh come on Bella!" Jess exclaimed as she held up a knee-length black dress in consideration before shaking her head and setting it back down before continuing, "You were all on about Sam on the phone with Ange last night! The guy must be sexy as hell! You totally never talked about Edward that way."

I blushed because it's true. Sam was easily the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on. I had always thought that Edward was very good looking but, just like Jess said, he couldn't get me all hot and bothered simply by being in the same room as me in the way that Sam most definitely could.

"His… well…" I stuttered some more, still trying to find the best words for an appropriate answer to what Sam looked like.

"Spit it out already!" Jessica all but yelled. It was an intense and quiet moment that followed, until I interrupted the silence with and outburst of my own.

"He is sex on legs!" I yelled before turning a shade so red I thought that my face would never go back to normal. I decided to push through it though when the other girls quit laughing and I was able to speak again.

"Sam is… Sam it really tall for starters, at least six four, his is Quileute, so obviously he is tan. He has dark hair, it's short and black. He also has the most incredible eyes. They are dark brown and gorgeous. God, guys that doesn't even begin to cover it, his body literally just screams "Fuck me!" he's so built, he is without a doubt the sexiest man alive!" I concluded still feeling as if I didn't describe him well enough.  
>"Perfect!" Jess said happily as she put a mid-thigh, jean skirt and a low cut black t-shirt styled blouse. Angela picked up a pair of gladiator sandals and told me that they would look great with the outfit.<p>

"Here, put it on!" Jess demanded, handing me the outfit. I went to the bathroom across the hall from my bedroom and began to put the clothing on. The outfit really wasn't my style, I was more of a t-shirt and jeans type of girl, but I could admit that it looked very flattering on me. It showed of my legs and a bit of cleavage, but was still totally tasteful.

They had done my make-up in a really natural way and it made my eyes really pop and my skin look smooth and flawless. My hair was handing in loose curls down to my mid back and honestly looked tamer than any other time that I could remember.

When I was done checking myself out in the mirror I went back to my room and was greeted by Jess giggling in excitement and Angela smiling widely.

"You look really great Bella" Angela complimented.

"Totally!" Jess agreed before continuing to tell me about when to give the clothing back and how to reapply my mascara when the time came. She also went on about how I needed to give her and Angela every little detail of the date I was about to go on.

Jess was in the middle of all this when the doorbell rang once more, all of us froze and stared at each other a moment until Jessica broke the silence with her shrill squeal of excitement.

"He's here Bella!" Angela said, just as excited for me as Jess was. I couldn't stop smiling, I haven't been able to quit thinking about Sam since I had met him that day at the market, and here he is on the other side of my front door, waiting to take me out on a date.

When I finally opened the door Sam smiled at me and I swear that I melted.

"Good morning, Bella" Sam said in a deep, sexy, morning voice. I know it affected me plenty, but I could also hear Jessica and Angela giggling, trying to be quiet as they snuck down the stairs.

This made me smile as I responded, "Why good morning, kind sir!" Sam smiled even wider at my goofiness, and play along as he pulled my hand into his over-heated one.

"Well off we go, my lady!" He said, turning and leading me to the passenger side of his old Chevy where he held the door open for me.

You would have thought that the car ride would be pretty awkward since we didn't actually know each other. I can confidently say though, that this was the single most comfortable car ride I had ever been on. I just felt so safe and peaceful with Sam around. I know that it's kind of weird to feel that way so quickly but I didn't bother overthinking it.

He was holding my hand while watching the road diligently so I took the moment to really look at the man beside me. Sam truly was an impressive creature. He was sexy as anyone could ever be, but there was more to it than that. He was very handsome in a strong, even regal way. Even though he looked regal he still looked hard worked though, like maybe he was so in-power because of long hard work. His jaw was strong and currently relaxed and his legs were bent before him and still looked to be miles long and were thick with well-worked muscle. It was his eyes though that got me. His eyes were a very dark brown and seemed to be like windows to his soul, which was so much deeper than I could see at this point. I hope that one day he will let me see it all. His eyes were very uniquely Sam, and I loved it.

I guess Sam noticed that I had been ogling him, I mean how could he have not noticed since we have been sitting in the parking lot fore who knows how long. I must have had on an odd expression because Sam immediately burst into laughter.

"Do you like what you see?" He said in a joking manner as he spread his arms as wide as the truck's confined space would allow.

If only he knew just how much I liked what I could see. He was smiling wide and his black T-shirt was hugging his defined torso ever so slightly. I couldn't control the heat that had begun to gather as the junction between my legs. I rubbed them together in an attempt to take away some of the ache.

Sam's eyes got noticeably darker and his smile dissolved into a look of desire.

"I guess you do…" Sam said quietly in an even deeper, huskier voice that made my body ache even more with lust. My face was flushed and I know that Sam noticed. He cleared his throat and got out of the car.

I didn't really know what to think until he came around and opened the passenger door. I started to get out of the truck but Sam wouldn't let me. Instead, he was firmly planted between my legs.

We were now eye to eye and he leaned in, inhaling my scent as he got closer and closer. My most private part got wetter and wetter until he growled softly, impossibly turning me on even more, and finally he pressed his warm lips to mine in a hungry and passionate kiss.

I was consumed by his kiss, his masculine, confident lips on my soft, timid ones was addicting and wonderful. Sam's kiss was the most incredible thing I had ever experienced. I moaned into his eager mouth when he encouraged my lips to open and let his tongue slide in to completely dominate my mouth.

I felt him begin to pull away, but I was having none of it. I laced my fingers into his soft, black hair and pulled him closer to me as I gently bit on his lower lip and sucked it between my teeth, urging him to continue.

I felt him smile into the kiss and heard him moan as I scooted closer to him so that my center was rubbed on his lower stomach in an attempt to relieve some of the want there.

As our kiss continued I unconsciously rocked my hips into his waist. He growled into my mouth softly, pulling away to kiss and suck down my neck before he gently pushed me away. I was hurt. He didn't want me; I was being pushed away again.

He must have picked up on the distress in my features because he cupped my cheeks into both of his overly warm hands and graced me with a soft, beautiful kiss, so unlike the previous one.

"Baby, I want you; trust me, just not here, ok?" He explained. I felt a bit better, knowing that he wanted me, but as he led me into the small coffee shop and the haze of lust began to clear from my mind I became increasingly confused.

Sam is absolutely attractive and he seemed to be a very nice and honest man, but I really didn't even know anything about him. I don't even know how old he is, I realized uncomfortably. I feel this incredible connection to him though that I have never felt with anyone. And I definitely wanted to climb into bed with him… Does this make me a whore?

** So what do you think? Leave a review and let me know! Again, guys I am so very very sorry that it has been so long since I have updated. Also, let me know if you are interested in beta-ing!**

** With lots o' love,**

** Jess **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola everyone! I am updating as soon as I can! I have a lot of the story already written so it's nice to just add a quick author's note and post as soon as I can! So you all know, I wanted to add to the story by having Sam speak his native language, but I have had a really hard time trying to find any phrases in Quileute. I speak a bit of Choctaw since I am half native, but I don't want anyone to think that Choctaw and Quileute are the same because they are definitely not, but I am going to use Choctaw as 'Quileute' in this story. Thank you so much for sticking with this story!**

The Beach 

Sam POV:

The coffee date with my beautiful Bella was incredible. We had quietly drank our coffee and had been timidly observing each other. I know that sounds like it would be really awkward and weird for a first date, but like everything with Bella so far, it felt completely natural.

I know that is because of the imprint but I do think that it would have been like this anyway had I ever gone on a date with her and without the whole wolf thing.

The whole wolf thing, it had truly screwed up the rest of my life. I was now leading four other teenagers-turned men and killing vampires. I could never leave LaPush and before the imprint I was going to marry Leah, whom I had loved, but things had never been the same since I had started phasing.

Turning into a giant ball of fur did have a few advantages though, like running extremely fast, and it brought me to Bella Swan, but you think that I would have gained more confidence in myself, and in some ways I had, but when it came to Bella I was a blubbering fool. I completely stuttered throughout my entire date with her. I am just glad that she thought it was cute. I am the alpha of a dangerous wolf pack, I really need to get it together and start acting like one when I am with her. It was not so easily done though. Bella is my entire world and my life, how could I not be nervous?

Right now, I am on my way to the Swan house right now and maybe I can redeem myself and be a man!

When I got to her house and parked my truck I made it to her porch in just a few long strides. I knocked on their front door already smelling her delicious scent. My Bella smelled of fresh fruit and rain, I would never get enough of it. There were times though, such as out intense make out session in the coffee house parking lot, a new smell of peaches and cream was added to the mix, and nothing could smell more sexy and enticing.

Bella opened the door and smiled brightly. God, I love her smile, and the way that her eyes light up so brightly when she sees me.

"Hello Sam," she greeted me before asking, "So what's planned for today?" As she held the door open, welcoming me inside her home.

I couldn't help but smile back at her and kiss her cheek before replying.

"I was thinking that we could walk on the beach for a bit then have a picnic. After that some of my friends from the Rez, who are all dying to meet you by the way, are going cliff diving before having a bonfire tonight if you would like to join them." I told her, partially wanting her to meet the pack and partially wanting to keep her all to myself all day.

"That sounds like a blast!" she said before turning to the stairs while saying, "Just let me change and grab a few things, you can sit if you want, I'll be quick."

I sat down on the couch and waited for her to return. As I did so I looked at all of the pictures they had on her walls and the fire place mantle. Bella was really cute as a kid.

My favorite picture was one of her dad, Charlie, Billy, before the accident, Jacob, and Bella . It was taken when Bella was maybe seven or eight. She was holding up a fish, as was Jake, but hers was at least three times the size. Jake had a pouting face while Bella had a shit-eating grin, it was a funny picture.

"That's my favorite picture." Bella told me as she walked down the stairs in a blue tank top and some jean shorts. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had never looked more beautiful to me.

"Um… yah me too…" I stuttered, wanting to smack myself in the head for letting it happen again. Dammit, I really need to fix this problem.

"Well I am ready whenever you are!" Bella stated smiling. It was only then that I noticed she was carrying a big of things she would need at the beach.

"Let's head out then!" I grabbed her bag and threw it over my shoulder and offered my hand for her to hold.

The ride to second beach was quiet and comfortable as I held her petite hand in my over-sized one, and I couldn't help but think about how stunning the woman next to me was. I already love her so much. I can't help but think about how little I actually know about her though. Hopefully that will change dramatically today.

I parked the truck about 15 minutes later and helped my angel get out of the passenger side. Bella tripped a nit and fell into my chest. She gasped and looked as if she couldn't decide whether to run away from me or burrow her head further into my open arms.

"You're really hot." She stated, looking at me with furrowed brows.

"Oh well, you know, I do work out." I replied, smiling. She blushed and began giggling, insisting that that had not been what she meant as we walked hand in hand to the peaceful beach.

We found a place next to a large piece of driftwood and put all of our things for the picnic, along with Bella's bag, down in the sand for later. Then we started walking along the water's edge, heading nowhere in particular. Our feet were getting wet when the waves would get closer and closer along the sand. The water moved in and out, in and out, in a steady rhythm like the ocean was breathing peacefully.

I looked out at the world around me and realized that a beautiful as it was it could never be nearly as breath taking as the woman walking beside me with her hand resting in mine.

The wind was blowing softly causing her auburn tresses to float in front of her, the sunlight was dancing off of her alabaster skin and her perfect pink lips were in a gentle smile as she stared at the ground before her. This woman would be the death of me, I could already tell.

"Sam?" Bella asked suddenly looking up at me with her beautiful eyes. I simple nodded and waited for her to continue.

"How old are you?" she finished. Shit! I didn't think about that, what happens if she thinks that I am too old for her? I wouldn't survive without her now that I have her, I couldn't go on if she turned away from me now.

"I am 21, Bella" I said as calmly as I could manage. On the inside I was freaking out. She's only 18, what if she really does think that I am too old? She nodded but didn't really give me anything that would let me know how she was feeling about this new information I had given her. The man in me was about to shit a brick and the wolf inside me was whimpering fearfully.

"Well, that's better than I was fearing." She spoke up, chewing on her lip sexily before continuing, "I was scared that you were like 25 or something. Age doesn't really matter to me much, I mean it is all relative, but Charlie would have had a conniption."

I released a breath I hadn't been aware that I was holding in. I was glad that she didn't care about my being three years older than her. I am overjoyed that she had accepted at least that part of me. My heart hurt at the thought of her not wanting to be with me.

"No, I am not 25! Let's not rush things!" I laughed, fully aware that I would not begin aging again until I quit phasing, which would be a very long time from now.

She laughed along with me quietly for a moment before asking me something I was definitely not prepared to answer.

"Why do I feel like this?" She said so quietly that even I almost mistook it for the breeze. "I don't even know you, really, and yet I feel like I have known you my whole life." She finished, still looking at me with innocent doe eyes.

I couldn't tell her about the imprint yet. I wanted her to choose to be with me. I don't want to force her to love me with the weight of the imprint. I wanted her to fall for me completely naturally, well as naturally as she could with me being a mythical creature.

"I feel it too Bella." I settled on saying because I wanted to be honest with her but I know that I am not ready for her to know the secret of my tribe.

Bella just nodded quietly and sat down next to me in the sand. I wrapped my arms around her and felt her lean into my torso, laying her head onto my shoulder. I could see her inhale my scent softly and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Ok, well how about we get to know one another?" I suggested. She smiled widely, warming my heart, and waited for me to continue. "How about we play favorites?"

"You start!" she announced while nodding her pretty head in agreement.

"Favorite color?" I asked, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Black." She responded with a look on her face that dared me to disagree that black was a color. Today must be her lucky day though because I think that black is definitely a color. I decided to just let it go and continue with the game.

"Green." I told her. "Your turn."

"Hm…" she thought for a moment, biting her bottom lip again. "What is your favorite movie?"

"The Boondock Saints." I stated simply. I truly doubted that she had ever even heard of it.

"Oh my gosh! That's one of my favorites too! I really love V for Vendetta though!" She responded surprising me. Wow. She might not like chick flicks, which would work out well for me! Poor Jared, Kim has him memorizing the shows she watches; she has shown them to him so many times. V for Vendetta is a pretty awesome movie too so I wouldn't mind watching it often.

"Remember, remember the fifth of November." I said smiling. This made her laugh happily in recognition.

"So you're not into chick flicks?" I asked her

"I mean I do like to watch them sometimes, and I love a classic, tragic romance, but I guess there are just better things out there." She shrugged. I guess I could deal with that I thought as I smiled at her.

I was just about to ask another question as it was again my turn, but when I opened my mouth to speak both of our stomachs growled simultaneously. This made us both laugh heartily.

"Let's go eat our picnic!" I offered, standing and helping her up along with me.

"I am so starving!" She blushed prettily.

"Good! 'Cause I am too!" I responded. I could eat an entire cow. Actually, thinking about it, with my wolfy metabolism, I probably could literally eat an entire cow. We pulled out all of the food after lying out on a blanket. I had packed several sandwiches, chips, potato salad, some warm sodas, and strawberries for desert.

Upon seeing all of the food Bella's eyes lit up and I was extremely happy that I had gotten it right.

"Mmm, this is so good, Sam!" Bella moaned as she took a bite of her potato salad that I had made myself this morning. Then she proceeded to stare at me as I shoveled food down my throat. Thinking about it, I must look like a mad man, but hey, I am hungry!

After a moment she just rolled her eyes and laughed at me lightheartedly before she finished eating her lunch. After we were done eating that I fed her some strawberries, but that had to be put to an end real quick. Watching her pop the red fruits into her mouth proved to be too much for my control to handle. It was completely mesmerizing and I could only hope that she would not notice the nearly painful hard on that I had attained from just watching her.

Even though I stopped feeding her the strawberries, I had to lean in and kiss her. Her lips were so soft and gentle against mine that I literally couldn't stop. Instead I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her sweet mouth that now tasted like strawberries.

While this kiss was just as intense, it was not like the urgent, horny kiss that we had shared previously, this one was sensual and languid as we took our time tasting one another. It was the sexiest kiss that I had ever experienced.

I pulled away and watched her pout slightly until I showed her that I had only pulled away so that I could sit up against the piece of driftwood and pulled her up to straddle my lap. After she got settled, I returned to the enticing task of kissing my imprint.

I could tell that I was not the only one turned on by this kiss as I could smell her delicious peaches and cream arousal. I moaned into her mouth, wanting nothing more than to taste those peaches.

Bella was driving me crazy. She laced her fingers through my hair and was grasping at it lightly. I had one hand on her waist and one hand on the back of her neck, pulling her to me. She moaned quietly, a sound I would relish forever. My Bella was beautiful and sexy and perfect. She was an angel.

I guess kissing wasn't quite enough for her anymore as she started to awkwardly squirm against me, whimpering lightly. I helped her out by drifting my hands down to her perfect ass, pulling her impossibly closer to me, placing her over my manhood. Then, as I held her down on me I shifted my hips upward, causing her and I both to moan loudly. I continued to rock against her and she against me.

I pulled away from her lips slightly, going to move to her neck, but when I saw her face I was entranced. She had her beautiful brown eyes closed in a mixture of concentration and pleasure, her hair was wild from my hands being tangled in it earlier, the ponytail almost completely fallen out. Her lips were parted slightly and she looked absolutely delectable. I couldn't help it, I just watched her as I continued to push my hips into hers.

I can't describe the moment that took place when she opened her eyes and looked back at me, there was just something very intense about it, even stronger than when my eyes first met hers and I imprinted on her. Our hips stopped their movement and we just stared into each other's souls for I don't even know how long. This continued until I broke the silence by whispering in Quileute softly.

"_Achuffa chi mismiki."_ I told her in my native tongue. She leaned in and gave me a gentle, innocent, but loving kiss before asking,

"You speak the native language?" her eyes were wide and she looked oddly hopeful.

"_A" _ I responded, kissing her sweet lips once more.

"Ok so I am guessing that "_a"_ means yes, but what did you say to me before that?" she blushed slightly.

"I said that you are the beautiful one." I told her honestly.

"That's so amazing! I always wanted to speak another language, other than English" she exclaimed, clearly impressed. I wonder if she would be interested in learning my first language. I could teach her if she wanted me to.

"Right as I was about to ask her, Jacob walked out of the woods and gave a (literal) wolf whistle, seeing the position we were still in from our make out session. Bella blushed a dark red and put her head into my chest, hiding. I just smiled and wrapped my arms around her and asked Jake what was up.

"Yah, I was just wondering if you guys were coming to go cliff diving with all of us?"

"We will be there soon." I told him, Jake just snickered and walked slowly back into the forest, heading to the cliffs now, no doubt.

Bella got off of my lap and began packing up all of the stuff that we had brought for our picnic. Yah, our picnic was definitely a success, I thought.

When I finished loading everything into the truck I took in my surroundings. There was sand a rock path that lead to the beach from the grassy area we were currently parked in. The trees of the thin thicket were spread out around us, the sun was shining, and the cliffs surrounded the whole scene on either side of us. I knew this was the place that was perfect for everything that I had planned out. I grabbed Bella's hand and lifted it to my lips, giving it a little kiss before asking her my question.

"Isabella, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her, while staring deeply into her chocolate orbs.

"Hm… do I have to?" She asked, clearly joking. She did realize though that because of the imprint, I truly was afraid that she would feel forced to be with me. I guess that she read the emotions on my face though because she grabbed my face between both of her tiny hands and pulled me down to her level to kiss me.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Sam. I would love to be." She spoke after pulling away.

I smiled, a very happy wolf.

**A/N: Well that is it for this chapter. Thank you so much for reading! I will keep posting quickly if you all can give me 12 Reviews I will have another chapter up by Thursday night! I really would like to know your opinions on what you think I am doing well on and what you all think I still need to work on! Thanks!**

**With lots o' love,**

**Jess!**


End file.
